magical_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumi Isoshima
Kurumi Isoshima (五十島 くるみ Isoshima Kurumi) is Takeshi Nanase's childhood friend and his "fake" girlfriend. Appearance Kurumi has long, knee-length blonde hair with two strands tied by a black bow. In the anime she has minty green eyes while her appearance in the manga shows Kurumi with pale blue eyes. Kurumi is a beautiful girl, and because of that she's been chased and stalked by men, resulting in her androphobia (Takeshi being one of the exceptions). Personality Even if she's kind, she often got jealous of Mui in the beginning, but as time goes by she gradually overcome it. History Kurumi had been attractive from a young age, and therefore, been in the center of attention, but when she was in middle school, her looks had attracted all kind of unwanted attention, ranging from fellow classmates to adults. She had even been attacked by a stalker, which caused her androphobia, a fear of men. She had then asked Nanase Takeshi, the only boy she could trust, to have a fake relationship (they had agreed to stop it if they found someone else they loved) with her so that she could avoid other boys. Plot In episode 9, Kurumi was abducted by Gekkou when he defeated Takeshi. Abilities Ancestral Magic: Corporeal Magic Transformation: The exact effects are not known, but it has been shown in episode 1 that it expands her breasts. Its true nature is manipulating the shape of objects or the user. It can make the user appear as any age he or she wants to look. (In Episode 9, she had been able to change her appearance to Takeshi, showing that she is capable of even changing her gender) She also can change into anyone with a kiss when she puts on her aspect also known as a lipstick. Curative Magic: whilst unable to properly heal someone, it is able to tide them over and speed up recovery. Spells Protection: This creates a magic circle which protects the caster from harm. Aspect Lipstick: Kurumi's chosen Aspect, its abilities and full potential has yet to be shown. When activated or under the influence of Kurumi's magic, it glows pink. Relationships Takeshi Nanase Kurumi and Takeshi are childhood friends and are currently dating. Despite their relationship being false, she has developed real feelings for him. For example, Kurumi is saddened and/or frustrated whenever Takeshi seems to pay more attention to Mui. She's bothered that Takeshi doesn't calls her "Kurumi" anymore, she thinks that he's distancing himself from her, while actually it's his semi-conscious effort to keep himself from falling in love with her, because he doesn't want to anger his younger brother, Gekkou, more than he already is. However, there are times when he seems to feel the same way. Mui Aiba Kurumi initially disliked Mui as she felt that Takeshi cares more about Mui than her. But gradually, they become closer and become friends. But she wasn't aware of Mui's feeling toward Takeshi. Gekkou Nanase Kurumi and Gekkou are childhood friends and Gekkou loves her. Kurumi initially doesn't know that Gekkou has some feelings for her. Takao Oigami Takao helps Kurumi few times. He seems attracted to and care about her, even gave her a red stone button as separation gift. She blushed when he removed her tears. He's one of few guys whom she can interacted quite freely without influenced by her androphobia. Kazumi Ida They are on good terms with each other, though Kurumi does get angry with him a decent amount, though he never seems to take it badly or personally. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magician Category:Female Category:Corporeal Magic users Category:Students